


Can we do this?

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mpreg, carrier, carrier yuri, figure skating, mpeg yuri, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek, yuri plisetsky's grandpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Yuri's a carrier who ends up getting knocked up by his boyfriend Otabek, how is Yuri going to handle this? will he keep the baby and quit his figure skating life? will Otabek even want to start a family with him?





	1. What am I going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a story I started on the commute to school and work so it might not be perfect but I have pages of this story that just needs editing and uploading so I hope you enjoy it :):)

“Are you ok Yurio?” Yuuri asked sitting next to the small blond who was taking off his skates and putting on his red leopard print shoes and currently turning a shade of green

“I think I’m going to be sick” Yuri managed to say before he sped off towards the men’s bathroom, he heard footsteps chasing behind him as he pushed open the door thanking God that it was empty as he kneeled in front of a toilet and lost the contents of his stomach

“Yurio? Are you ok?” Yuuri asked once Yuri stopped vomiting and flushed the toilet 

Yuri walked slowly to the closest sink in the bathroom and gripped the sides of it tightly “I’m fine”

“Yurio this is the third day in a row you’ve been sick” As soon as the words leave Yuuri’s mouth Yuri drops to his knees in front of the sink he was standing at and covers his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as he silently cried

“Yurio?”

“I think I’m pregnant” Yuri sobs

Yuuri looks at him surprised “Are you sure?” he saw Yuri shake his head “Ok wait here I’m going to run to the store and grab a carrier pregnancy test and you’re going to take it ok?”

“Ok” Yuri says and watched him run out the bathroom quickly  
_

“I have to tell Otabek” Yuri said sitting on the closed toilet lid while looking up from the stick that had a large plus sign showing on it, to look at the worried face of Yuuri Katsuki “No I can’t what’s if he blames me? No, its Otabek he would never, right?”

“That’s right Yurio he would never blame you” Yuuri said in a reassuring voice placing a hand on Yuri’s shoulder 

“But it is my fault” Yuri said covering his face “it’s all my fault” 

“No it isn’t Yuri” Yuuri bends down in front of the sitting Yuri and takes his small wrists in his hands pulling the hands that were covering his face down to reveal his now tear soaked cheeks “This isn’t your fault and if for some unknown unlikely reason Otabek says it is, Viktor and I will help you through this, ok?”

Yuri sniffed wiping his eyes “Ok” he whispered 

**FLASHBACK**

Otabek ran his hand down Yuri’s sides as he kissed his way down from Yuri’s chest to his smooth stomach, stopping to dip his wet tongue in Yuri’s small belly button, Yuri clench his stomach and moan lightly, Otabek continued his way down to Yuri’s leopard print underwear he slipped his fingers under the band and looked up at Yuri “Do you have condoms and lube?”

Yuri shook his head “No don’t worry though”

Otabek sat up a bit to get a better look at Yuri “We can’t do this without protection Yuri”

“Why do you have an STI?”

“What?! No! You know I’ve never even had sex before, it’s just you’re a carrier and I’m not” Otabek explained simply

“Carriers can’t get pregnant on their first time having sex” 

**END FLASHBACK**

Yuri was right, the facts said carriers first time with their partner couldn’t get them pregnant, but Otabek and Yuri didn’t just have sex once that night, they went on until the early morning sun rose in the sky, after the first round the passion was too high for them to even think about anything other than the love they had for each other 

Yuri sighed “Please don’t tell anyone” he said looking at the pregnancy test again

Yuuri took the test from his hands and slipped it into Yuri’s workout bag “I promise I won’t as long as you promise not to go on the ice anymore”

This shocked Yuri “What?!” he stood up from where he was sitting “How dare you!”

Yuuri copied him and stood up from his crouched position “What do you mean how dare I? I would have thought you would’ve already decided to not skate until the baby is born?”

Yuri looked at him furiously “How dare you assume that I want to keep it! Skating is my life! There’s nothing else I enjoy more than being on the ice!”

“Ok Yurio calm down, the stress isn’t good for…”

“Isn’t good for what?!” Yuri interrupted “For the baby? Is that it?! Is that how people are going to see me now?! As a stupid 17 year old with a baby in his belly? Is that it?!” Yuri’s breaths were coming out erratically now 

Yuuri stepped back giving him some space “No Yurio that’s not it, no one is going to think that, and whatever you choose to do we will support you no matter what” 

Hot burning tears filled Yuri’s bright green eyes “I’m sorry” he choked out “I’m just really scared”

Before he could think about it Yuuri grabbed the younger boy by his shoulders and pulled him towards his chest and hugging him tightly “Why don’t you come over for dinner and I’ll make you some pork cutlet bowl and then Viktor and I can help you with whatever you choose to do, does that sound ok?”

He felt Yuri nod his head against his chest as he started to sob clutching the back of Yuuri’s workout jumper “Alright let’s head out” Yuuri said petting the blonds head 

_

The two Yuri’s sat on the couch in the Viktuuri apartment and watched repeated episodes of x files as they waited for Viktor to arrive home from coaching so that they could finally have dinner

“So” Yuuri said breaking the silence they had going “How are you feeling?” 

Yuri didn’t take his eyes off the television “Fine” he mumbled but as he said that one of his hands slowly moved from his lap to his stomach and clutched at it tightly 

“Hey” Yuuri reached over and grabbed the hand that was clutching his still flat stomach “Stop or you’ll hurt...”

Yuri glared at him 

“Or you’ll hurt yourself” Yuuri finished and pulled the hand from Yuri’s abdomen “What’s going through your head Yurio?”

Before Yuri could answer him the door to the apartment swung open and they heard Viktor yell “I’m home!” he walked into the lounge room and spotted Yuri “Oh Yurio! What are you doing here?” he asked happily 

Yuri looked at Viktor not knowing what do say when Yuuri answered for him “I invited him for dinner”

Viktor looked happily at Yuri “Well then, let us eat!”

The thought of food made Yuri’s stomach growl loudly causing him to blush and the other men to laugh 

“Shut up!” Yuri yelled as he followed them into the kitchen, he pulled his phone from his pocket and saw 1 missed call and 5 messages, they were all from Otabek he had been purposely avoiding his phone for half the night 

5:08pm Otabek <3 : Hey how was your day? I miss you.  
5:15pm Otabek <3 : want to grab some dinner tonight? Or we could order in at my apartment so I can kiss you all night long  
6:32pm Otabek <3 : Yuri? Is everything ok? I haven’t heard back from you and I know the ice rink is shut so you can’t be training  
7:11pm Otabek <3 : Yura??   
7:23pm Otabek <3 : Please message me back I’m getting really worried

7:20pm Missed call from ‘Otabek <3’

Yuri quickly typed up a message to Otabek, hit send then shoved his phone guiltily back into his pocket and sat down at the table in front of large bowl of food 

To: Otabek <3 : Sorry Beka my phone died at practice and then Katsuki forced me to come and have dinner with him and Viktor and my phone just got charged -_- I’ll message you when I’ve finished here, I miss you too <3 and I’d much rather be with you right now, rain check on the dinner and kisses? xx

Halfway through dinner Yuri felt his pocket vibrated indicating that he received a text message, pushing a fork full of food into his mouth Yuri pulled the phone from his pocket and opening the text 

Otabek <3 : I’m glad you’re ok Yura and we will definitely reschedule dinner and kisses, how about tomorrow? I don’t think I can wait any longer than that xoxo

Yuri blushed at the message 

To: Otabek <3 : Tomorrow is perfect xx

“Who are you texting?” Viktor asked Yuri from across the table as he took a sip of his drink 

“None of your business!” Yuri said defensively 

Viktor laughed “Well now I know you were messaging Otabek Altin”

Blushing deeper Yuri looked down at his dinner no longer hungry “Shut up”

“Leave him Viktor” Yuuri said protectively which shocked Viktor a little bit, Yuuri had always been a little protective over Yuri but he was never protective of him with Viktor 

“What’s going on?” Viktor asked suspiciously 

Yuuri looked over at the blond who was still looking at his dinner “That’s for Yurio to say”

Yuri looked up at the sound of his name and he blurted out “I’m pregnant”

Viktor looked like he was going to laugh before he realised it wasn’t a joke “What?! How?! You’re a carrier?! Why didn’t you tell me?! Who’s the other father?! What?!” 

Yuuri put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder “Ok Viktor calm down, Yurio will explain everything to you once you shut up and give him a chance”

Yuuri nodded to Yuri in encouragement, Yuri took a deep breath and began to tell Viktor everything 

“Yes I’m a carrier, and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to make you depressed because I know neither of you are carriers and that you both want kids and all that shit, Otabek is obviously the other father are you stupid? No, he doesn’t know yet, and no I haven’t decided if I’m keeping it or not”

“What do you mean you haven’t decided?” Viktor asked after all the information had sunk in 

“I don’t know if I even want this baby ok! And I don’t have that much longer before an abortion is no longer a safe option”

Viktor looked at him in surprise “An abortion? You’re joking, right?”

“Viktor” Yuuri said warningly 

“No I’m not joking” 

“You can’t abort an innocent baby Yurio!” Viktor stood up from where he was sitting across from Yuri 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want it’s my body you shithead!” Yuri said slamming his hands on the table

Yuuri looked between the two men with worried eyes

“What about what Otabek wants? It’s his baby too” Viktor asked 

Yuri’s eyes welled up with angry tears “Shut the fuck up! You’re supposed to be helping me you fucking asshole! I’m so scared and all you can think about it this bunch of cells in my stomach and Otabek! Fuck you!” tears dribbled down his pink cheeks 

Viktor looked at Yuuri who was staring at him with a disappointed look, Viktor moved around the table and took Yuri’s small sobbing body in his arms “I’m so sorry Yurachka, I’m an idiot, Of course I’m here to help you, but please make an abortion the absolute very last option please” Yuri didn’t reply he just continued to cry in Viktor’s arm, Yuri felt another set of arms wrap around his waist figuring they belonged to Yuuri

“We are here for you not matter what Yurio, we love you” He heard Yuuri whisper into his ear 

After taking in a few hiccupping deep breaths he whispered out “I have to tell Otabek”


	2. Telling Grandpa and Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't get time to edit this due to all my assignments that are slowly piling up -_- but i wanted to get an episode out sooner rather than later.

Yuri left the Viktuuri house more exhausted then when he had arrived, Viktor dropped him home once he no longer had any tears left, he opened the door to his house and slipped his shoes of 

“You’re home late Yurachka” Nikolai said from the kitchen where he was making tea

“Yeah, sorry grandpa, I got dragged into a dinner”

“With Otabek?”

Yuri took his jacket off and sat down at the kitchen table “No with Viktor and Katsuki”

His grandpa nodded placing a cup of chamomile tea in front of him “Drink” he said “I heard you being sick again this morning, this will help” he pointed to the tea 

“Thanks Grandpa” 

Nikolai kissed the top of Yuri’s head “Sleep well Yurachka” 

“You too grandpa” he said watching his grandpa leave the kitchen and head off to his bedroom 

Yuri was finally left alone with his thoughts, he took the steaming mug in his cold hands letting the heat warm them up as he lifted it to his lips, taking a small sip he sighed as the hot liquid slid down his throat and settled in his stomach, he placed a hand softly under his t-shirt and onto the warm skin of his flat stomach “What am I going to do?” he whispered down at his stomach   
_

It was late by the time Yuri went to sleep he was tossing and turning most of the night, his mind constantly worry about telling Otabek, Yuri finally managed to fall asleep only to fall into a nightmare 

“I’m pregnant” 

Otabek looked at Yuri’s clothed stomach “What? Are you sure?”

“Yes” Yuri’s voice shakily replied

“You said you couldn’t get pregnant on your first time”

“I know I messed up I’m sorry”

Otabek’s eyes darkened “Damn right you messed up, this is all your fault and I won’t ruin my life because you’re too stupid to know any better”

“Otabek please I’m sorry” Yuri said walking closer to Otabek

Otabek shoved Yuri back “No I don’t care, this is over, I don’t want to be a part of this hell, I don’t want to have children with you and spend the rest of my life running around for you and that thing! I’m leaving I’m going to move back to Kazakhstan and you can do whatever the hell you want!”

“Please don’t leave me!” Yuri felt like someone was squeezing his lungs “Please Otabek!” 

Yuri jolted up in bed, sweat dripping down his face, his bed sheets tangled around his legs and his heart beating fast and hard, Yuri looked at his phone time that read 4:30 am sighing he decided to take a hot shower so he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up slowly on shaky legs, he left his room and quietly walked to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind him, he stripped out of his sweat soaked pyjamas and turned the shower on, once the water was at a warm enough temperature Yuri steps under it and lets the water calm him down, taking showers always calms Yuri more so than taking a bath would, he grabs his body wash and rubs it against his body the scent of cinnamon and vanilla hits his nose, the smell usually makes him feel happy but now it makes him nauseous

After he’s washed his hair Yuri turns the water off in the shower and wraps a large fluffy towel around his waist, he stands in front of the sink and looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes are the only thing that shows how tired he actually feels, grabbing his phone he heads back to his room to change into clean pyjamas

He slips on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of red leopard print pyjama shorts, he ties up his still damp hair and gets back into his bed, he looks at the time 

5:30 am

Yuri contemplated texting Otabek but decided against it and curled up in bed hoping for a dreamless sleep this time  
_

The next morning, Yuri slept in until 10:30 am since it was a Sunday and he didn’t have training on Sunday’s or Monday’s and he thought he deserved a sleep in considering he didn’t get such a good night’s sleep, Yuri heard his cat meowing at his bedroom door wanting to come in to his room and sleep on his bed like she usually does, but before Yuri could get up he heard the door open lightly causing Yuri to sit up in bed slowly and see who it was 

“How are you feeling today Yurachka?” his grandpa asked leaning against the door frame 

Yuri pet his cat as it jumped on his bed and snuggled up to him ‘I have to tell grandpa’ 

“I feel ok” 

Nikolai frowned “Just ok?”

“I have to tell you something” Yuri swallowed thickly trying to calm his nerves 

“What’s wrong?” Nikolai walks into Yuri’s room and over to the bed Yuri is sitting in

Yuri grips his blankets tightly ‘Just do it already!’ He yells in his mind “I umm…” his voice shakes and his grandpa looks at him concerned and puts a large hand on Yuri’s blond head 

“Whatever it is Yurachka you can tell me”

He takes in a long deep breath “I’m pregnant”

Nikolai’s hand drops from Yuri’s head to his back “Ok” 

“That’s it? Ok?” Yuri didn’t expect it to be that simple 

“Of course what did you think? I was going to kick you out or yell at you?” Nikolai asked as he rubbed slow circles on Yuri’s back 

“Well yes”

Nikolai chucked at this “Yurachka, you are my grandson and I love you unconditionally, no matter what”

Yuri looked at his grandpa as he felt the familiar burn of tears in his eyes, he hated how easily he would tear up these days, and before he knew it they were slipping down his cheeks and he was being pulled into a warm calming hug, his grandpa’s hugs always made him feel better 

“Now who’s the boy I have to kill?”

“Grandpa!” 

“I’m kidding…mostly”  
_

After Yuri finally got out of bed and his grandpa made him a large breakfast even though Yuri insisted that he wasn’t hungry, his grandpa shut him down with a ‘You’re eating for two now Yurachka, you might not be hungry but the baby always is’ so Yuri sat down in front of the large plate of breakfast food and ate what he could not mentioning to his grandpa that he wasn’t even sure if he was keeping it yet, but that was a conversation for another time preferably after he had told Otabek, his phone vibrated on the table next to him 

11:47am Otabek <3 : I don’t think I can wait until dinner to see you, want to go for lunch? xo

To: Otabek <3 : I’ve just eaten a massive breakfast, but I could get a drink with you had lunch :) xx

11:51am Otabek <3 : As long as I get to see you asap, shall I pick you up in 10 minutes?

To: Otabek <3 : Sounds perfect I’ll see you soon xx

Yuri nervously stood up and headed to his room to change out of his pyjamas, he threw on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt with short leopard sleeves, he slipped on his black high-top vans and grabbed his black jacket from the kitchen where he left it last night, just as he slid the jacket on he heard a knock on the door

“Grandpa! I’m going out!” he yelled

“With who?” 

Yuri jumped and spun around before he could reach the front door “With Otabek”

Nikolai frowned “Not on his death bike I hope”

Yuri shook his head in embarrassment “I’ll be fine grandpa, Otabek is a really cautious driver and you’ve never worried about it before” 

“Ok, don’t stay out too late and if you do remember to ring me, da?”

“Da”

He waited for his grandpa to leave before opening the front door revealing Otabek who wore his usual getup of dark jeans and shoes, a plain white t-shirt, his black jacket and his grey scarf, Yuri shut the door behind him before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, kissing him on the lips

“I missed you” he says running his fingers through Otabek’s short dark hair 

“And I you” 

They stayed embraced until Otabek pulled away “Ready to go?” 

Yuri nodded “Always” Otabek handed him the spare helmet which was pretty much Yuri’s helmet since he was the only one to use it, Yuri put the helmet on and wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek’s waist and Otabek started the bike up and rode off towards the small café they usually go to for lunch dates 

It was a small café with brown couches and home cooked food, Yuri loved it because it was secluded and always quiet, Yuri grabbed them a two-seater couch at the back of the café while Otabek ordered his food and Yuri’s drink of choice 

Otabek sat down next him and placed their table number on the small table in front of them, he leaned back and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder bringing him close to his chest “How have you been Yura?”

The nickname always making Yuri blush “Ok I guess” his hands started to sweat nervously ‘I have to tell him now or I’ll never do it’ 

“I need to talk to you Beka”

Otabek sat up straighter “Is everything ok? What’s this talk about?”

“Us” Yuri manages to say in a steady voice 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Otabek asked as he laughed nervously 

Yuri looked down at his hands which were clutched together “No I’m…”

Before Yuri could finish his sentence a young waitress came up to them placing Otabek’s sandwich and Yuri’s tea on the table in front of them “Can I take this number or are you waiting on anything else?” she asked sweetly 

“No that’s all, thank you” Otabek replied politely as he always is, he pushed Yuri’s tea closer to him “What where you saying?”

“Otabek I’m pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get another episode out today but if not it shouldn't be too long before i post another, i hope ya'll are enjoying this as much as i am writing it I'm not 100% sure were this is going but I hope it doesn't bore the shit out of anyone lol And I have a plan for most of the characters so don't worry your pretty little heads off :)


	3. Otabek's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm really sorry this is late! I just couldn't get it how i wanted it and it still isn't but it was hard to figure out how to make it a whole chapter when in my head it was like he'd tell him and then otabek would be happy but whatever lol i hope you enjoy anyway... also this aint editing for shit so sorry again! I'm so crap at editing so I'm always like ill just post it and then its all crappy lol...

“Otabek I’m pregnant”

Otabek’s hand froze where is was reaching for his sandwich, he looked at Yuri with wide eyes, those eyes travelled from Yuri’s face to his clothe covered stomach 

“What? Are you sure?” 

Yuri’s heart started to hammer in his chest ‘this is just like that nightmare I had’ Yuri thought to himself as tears blurred his vision and he nodded looking down waiting for Otabek to start blaming him

“Is it mine?”

The question shocked Yuri, he looked up at Otabek and before he knew it he had slapped him across the face, Otabek covered his stinging cheek with his hand “Ok I deserved that” he said taking the slap as the answer that yes it was in-fact his baby, as he looked back at Yuri he was looking down at his hands frowning 

Yuri felt warm hands cover his trembling sweaty ones “Yura, look at me”

He lifted his eyes to look at Otabek through his blond locks “Why do you look so afraid?”

“It’s all my fault, I told you I couldn’t get pregnant, you should be yelling at me and leaving me” 

He felt Otabek move closer so that their knees were touching as Otabek pushed Yuri’s face up gently with his fingers “Yura, it is definitely not all your fault, and I would never leave you I love you too much to leave you especially with our baby in here” Otabek said placing his hand over Yuri’s clothed stomach

Relieved tears trickled down Yuri’s cheeks as he put his hand on top of Otabek’s “What are we going to do?” Yuri whispered 

Otabek rubbed his thumb over Yuri’s still flat stomach “What do you think we should do?”

“I don’t know, part of me wants this baby I mean its apart of the both of us and something that’s part of you is something I’d want to keep forever, but the other part of me doesn’t want to stop skating especially so early in the competitive season, skating is my life and I don’t have a backup for when I’ll have to stop” Yuri rambles emotionally drained 

“Yura, I don’t think having a baby will stop you from skating, sure you’ll have to stop until the baby is born but once it is I know you’ll be back on the ice in no time” 

Yuri pushes himself closer to Otabek and climbs into his lap, he wraps his hands around Otabek’s neck and buries his face in Otabek’s shoulder “If I decide to have this baby, will you stick with me through the whole thing?” Yuri whispers into Otabek’s ear

Otabek pulls Yuri closer to him and rubs Yuri’s back “Of course I will, I love you Yura I want to be with you forever”

“Are you proposing to me?” he laughed lightly 

“One day I will and it’ll be perfect, you’ll see” Otabek said as he pushed his hands up the back of Yuri’s t-shirt, rubbing his fingers against the smooth skin of Yuri’s lower back “I would like you to move in with me, I know I live in a basic apartment and it probably won’t be great for raising a baby in, but I want to be there through the whole pregnancy and help you with anything you need and then we can look for houses together, what do you think?”

Pulling back from where his head was resting on Otabek’s shoulder, Yuri looked into Otabek’s sincere dark eyes “Ok” Otabek smiled and was about to lean in to kiss Yuri on the lips but then he felt Yuri’s soft fingers cover his lips and push him back “But…” Yuri began to say “You have to come and tell my grandpa”

Otabek looked at Yuri with a worried expression “You want me to tell your overprotective grandpa that I got you pregnant and then that I want to take you away to live with me?” Otabek didn’t think that was a good idea 

“No he already knows I’m pregnant, I want you to tell him that you want me to move in with you” Yuri smiled sweetly at him

“I’d like to actually see this baby grow up”

Yuri laughed at Otabek “Beka he’s not going to kill you don’t be stupid, come on let’s go now he should still be at home”

Yuri stood up and tugged on Otabek’s arm “I’m not ready now I don’t even know what to say” Otabek said pulling Yuri into his lap 

“Don’t be such a chicken” Yuri said wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissing his lips softly 

“I’d much rather stay here and continue kissing” 

“Yeah well if you don’t come with me know you won’t be getting anymore kisses from me” Yuri shoved Otabek’s hands off of his small waist and once again stood up this time with a determined look in his bright mint green eyes and held out a hand for Otabek “So are you coming or not?”

Otabek let out a long sigh “Ok ok let’s get this over with then, you owe me a sandwich though”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i know the chapter is short af but i didn't want to add them telling his grandpa about moving in this chapter because then it would be way too long for one chapter lol but i know how i want it to go down and i know how i want them to tell the rest of the skaters and then all the other stuff i just need to sit down for a day and write it all lol

**Author's Note:**

> Expect chapter two very soon ;) maybe some more angst on the next chapter to two and don't forget he has to tell his grandpa and Yakov! so much shit is going to happen lol


End file.
